


oh calamity

by allthefadinglights



Series: three's a crowd [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mick + Marcus are a little dumb but they mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: "We uh," Marcus starts and Mick glares at him, "we watched a sad movie." Callum’s first response is to sigh in relief that it’s nothing terrible and everything’s okay. The second is to get very mad at them for having him so worried. He goes with the third, which is just silent laughter because both his boyfriends are so dumb and he loves them for it.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: three's a crowd [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	oh calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the fic that had me struggling with plot a little but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> I still have plenty more ideas for this series, just writing them as they come up with zero organisation to it, but I won't be running out of ideas anytime soon.

Callum's not really that surprised he's the one Mick and Marcus come to for comfort. He's the oldest of them, though not by a big margin - only a few months to Mick - and he's the most steady. He's hard to faze, even harder to upset, so it rarely happens that Callum gets upset. So it's no surprise when Marcus comes to him one evening, not saying a word but just curling up against him, tucked under his arm. Marcus is usually a talker, unable to stay silent about what's bothering him, whereas Mick doesn't say a word unless you prompt him to tell you. But even Marcus is quiet today and it concerns Callum. But he gives him the time to calm down from whatever it is that's happened, rubbing his back in a comforting manner and holding him close. "I don't want to talk about it," Marcus mumbles eventually. That's even more cause for concern and Callum looks at him, at how Marcus is refusing to meet his gaze, how his eyes are red and puffy, and he immediately thinks the worst, anxiety swirling around in his stomach.

"Everyone okay?" he asks quietly, almost afraid to ask. The last time he asked that question, the answer was no, and he's pretty sure he can't go through that again. Marcus nods. "Okay," Callum says, pressing a kiss to the top of Marcus' head. He looks tiny in one of Mick's hoodies and his knees pulled up to his chest. "So what's going on? What happened to make you so upset?" Marcus still doesn't say a word so Callum doesn't push him. He gets seriously concerned when Mick joins them, tucking into Callum's other side, also looking very upset. "Are we sure everyone's okay?" he asks sharply. He receives two nods in return, but no explanations. "I'm getting concerned now," he says, catching Mick and Marcus exchanging looks.

"We uh," Marcus starts and Mick glares at him, "we watched a sad movie." Callum’s first response is to sigh in relief that it’s nothing terrible and everything’s okay. The second is to get very mad at them for having him so worried. He goes with the third, which is just silent laughter because both his boyfriends are so dumb and he loves them for it.

“Are you laughing?” Marcus says, sounding insulted as he feels Callum shaking against him and Callum can’t help himself, he pulls them both closer as they pout at him.

“You’re so mean,” Mick complains but he’s showing no intention of wiggling out under Callum’s arm to leave, just crosses his arms and looks like an angry toddler.

“Why on Earth did you two think it was a good idea to watch a sad movie when you both can’t handle it and cry at everything?” Callum chuckles once he’s done laughing.

“I didn’t know it’d be a sad movie,” Marcus protests. “The dog died and then Mick started crying and I can’t take it when Mick cries so I started crying and it was just a mess.”

“Oh yeah, sure, blame me,” Mick mumbles. “Like you were totally fine when the poor dog died.”

“How about we watch something nice before bed?” Callum suggests before Marcus can open his mouth to argue with Mick again. He can take their bickering just fine, knows it’s all said with love, but the anxiety they’ve just caused him still hasn’t settled and he’d rather not make it any worse.

“Only if you’re absolutely sure no dogs die in it,” Mick says and Callum feels Marcus nod in agreement.

“No dogs,” Callum promises. He leaves them both on the sofa for a second, getting the remote for the tv and opening Netflix. He puts on an episode of Brooklyn 99, knows they both enjoy it and it’ll take their mind off things. He doesn’t pay much attention to the show, settles back in between his boys and holds them close. At one point, Marcus’ hand trails up Callum’s thigh, touch feather light and clearly teasing, but Callum takes his hand and tangles their fingers together instead. He knows just fine what Marcus was up to, but he’s not in the mood today and still too unsettled to even consider it. When he glances at Marcus, he’s already looking at Callum with a pensive look on his face. The episode ends and none of them say anything as Mick turns off the tv, noticing there’s a silent conversation going on between Callum and Marcus.

“Are you mad at me?” Marcus asks quietly. Callum shakes his head. “You rarely turn me down.” He’ll admit, it’s not very common for him to turn Marcus down, both of them having a high sex drive and especially when they’re all together. They don’t get to spend that much time with the three of them, so once they are together it often gets explicit real fast. Mick’s a bit more held back, less likely to jump into sexual activities three minutes after getting home, but still participates just as enthusiastically.

Callum leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m not mad, just not in the mood for anything right now.” The answer seems to satisfy Marcus for now - that and the kiss - and he nods, tucks back into Callum’s side.

“Am I not getting any kisses?” Mick protests. So Callum turns his head, captures Mick’s lips with his own for a second. Mick hums, satisfied. 

Callum cooks them dinner later, a simple pasta bolognese - which happens to be the only thing he can cook decently without messing it up, and Mick and Marcus do the dishes afterwards as Callum goes for a long shower. The tension still hasn’t left his body and he’s hoping a hot shower will help his muscles loosen up. He’s not surprised when Marcus follows him into the bathroom, is about to get annoyed at him because he’s still not in the mood for sex when Marcus speaks up.

“Mind if I join you? I know you don’t wanna do anything, I just wanna be close to you,” he mumbles. Callum sighs, has always been bad at saying no to Marcus, and he does enjoy being close to either or both of his boyfriends, finds physical intimacy very soothing. Marcus always gets a little clingy when he’s upset and honestly, Callum wants him close - Mick too - whenever he can. 

“Okay,” Callum says, “but one hand on my ass and you’re out.” 

Marcus grins. “No ass-grabbing, gotcha.” He steps close to Callum, wraps his arms around him and kisses him softly. “I’m sorry we scared you earlier,” he says quietly against Callum’s lips. “I didn’t think about what you’d think happened. And I promise that if there ever is anything terrible, god forbid, I’ll tell you immediately.” 

Callum kisses him again, slides his hands up under Marcus’ shirt, pulls it up by the hem and over his head. “’s Okay,” he replies. “I just jumped to the wrong conclusion, didn’t expect you two to watch a sad movie together that’d have you both so upset.” 

“In my defence, it didn’t seem like a sad movie,” Marcus says. “It was actually really cute and fun until the dog died out of nowhere.” Callum chuckles, starts undressing after he turns on the shower. Marcus follows him in, stays close to him and presses kisses to his shoulders. He lets Marcus wash his hair and run his hands all over his chest and back - finding it really endearing that he’s making a lot of effort to avoid his ass - and actually feels a lot better when Marcus finally turns off the hot water. Marcus towels them both dry and tucks him into bed like he would with his younger siblings. 

Mick comes in and joins him for cuddles, also apologises for scaring him earlier. Callum kisses him softly and tells him it’s okay, he’s fine now, lets Mick run his hands all over him while he kisses Mick lazily. It’s good and comforting and he falls asleep the second Mick spoons him and pulls him close.


End file.
